


Job Prompts

by SamThatWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, job au, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: So this is me literally just trying to fight off writer's block.With a bunch of Haikyuu ships.And job prompts.Ye.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Tendou and Ushijima

Tendou sighed, staring at the massive pile of paperwork on his desk. It wasn't an unusual sight, to say. Just an annoying one. Tendou would much rather be at home with his switch playing Animal Crossing. But, being the secretary of your best friend has its perks. 

"Satori?" Ushijima opened the door to his office, peeking out to see if his secretary was working just yet. 

Tendou looked up from his desk. "What's up, Wakatoshi?" 

Ushijima hums, heading out and standing next to him. "Goshiki said that you would have some paperwork for me to fill out before the meeting today." 

Tendou sighs, shuffling through the massive pile of papers on his desk. "Let me find that." Ushijima nods, checking the time as Tendou sorts through the papers. Tendou hums softly, holding the papers out so Ushijima can take them. 

"Thank you." Ushijima nodded slightly, heading back into his office. Tendou sighed, leaning back in his chair. It was going to be a long day. 

\----

Tendou slipped off his shoes, sighing. "Today went on too long, Wakatoshi." He whines, flopping onto the couch. 

Ushijima hums, turning on their favorite TV show. Tendou leans his head on Ushijima's shoulder, humming along to the theme song. "Should I cut your hours?" 

Tendou sits up, shaking Ushijima's shoulders. "Don't you dare, Wakatoshi!" 

Ushijima chuckles softly. "It was only a joke, Satori." 

Tendou blinks, staring at Ushijima for a solid minute. 

"That's not funny, Wakatoshi."


	2. Kageyama and Hinata

Kageyama's hands moved carefully, gently petting the dog as the needle slid into it's hind leg. The dog whimpered softly, but the owner soothed it quickly, for which Kageyama was grateful. Kageyama quickly pushed the compound in, eyes lazer focused as he pulled it out gently. The dog whimpered again, and its owner quickly pet its ears. 

The owner smiled, softly cooing at the dog. "See, that wasn't hard Sugar." Kageyama throws the needle away and pulls his gloves off, pressing the button to let the table sink back down to the ground. The dog races into his owner's arms, and his owner smiles slightly, gently petting him as Kageyama pulls out the cone. 

Kageyama sighs, opening it and gently fitting it around the dog's head as the owner distracts it. "Just make sure he doesn't bite at it for a week. Then you should be good to take the cone off." 

The owner nods, and the dog whimpers softly, trying to shake the cone of his head. The owner sighs, gently rubbing his head. "Let's go, Sugar." Kageyama followed them out, sitting down at his desk and finishing up the report. He typed slowly, making sure each word described what he had done to treat Sugar.

A nurse headed up to Kageyama, frowning slightly. "Doctor? We've got a patient who says it's an emergency." 

Kageyama stands up, quickly saving the report. He could come back to it later. He headed out to the next room, frowning as a boy with a crow sat near the lowered table. Kageyama blinked, seeing one of the crow's wings badly damaged. 

The boy had bright orange hair, directly contrasting the dark, muddled colors of the crow. He wasn't much of a boy, now that Kageyama looked. He was very built, muscles hidden beneath the fabric of his shirt. He had torn a piece of his sleeve, and gently wrapped it around the crow's wing. 

Kageyama shuts the door, and pressing a button to lift the table. The man looks up at Kageyama, blinking. 

"Are you the vet?" The man stands up, still gently holding the crow. 

Kageyama nods, setting a gentle hand on the crow's head, as it seemed to be calm. The crow hissed at him, going to bite his finger before Kageyama pulled his hand back. How the man had managed to get a sleeve around the crow's wing was beyond him. The man gently rubbed the crow's head. 

"Hey, hey...!" The man soothed the crow. "He's gonna help, I promise buddy!" 

The crow calms down, looking at Kageyama warily. Kageyama glances over at the man, stunned to silence. The man smiles, gently pulling the sleeve off of the wing. 

Kageyama shakes his head slightly, gently examining the wing. 

\----

The man, Hinata, smiles. "Thank you so much for helping! I don't know what I would have done without you!" 

Kageyama sighs. "I'm just doing my job. Nothing special." 

Hinata frowns, grabbing Kageyama's shoulders. "But it is special. You saved that bird and made sure it could fly again. That's super special!" 

Kageyama flushes slightly. "I... I guess." 

Hinata smiles. "Thank you so much, Kageyama! See you soon!" 

Kageyama frowns. "Don't come back with a wild animal next time!" 

Hinata laughs. "No promises!"


End file.
